A general heat sink comprises plural fins.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-51573 discloses a heat sink without any fin. The heat sink faces plural heating components. A hardened composition that deforms following the shape of the heating component or a variation in the height of heating component is interposed between the heat sink and the heating component.